ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 11a: Prelude to a Burlesque Show
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. We pan from the mountains, and zoom to the palace gardens, where we see Sagwa casually walking) Sagwa: *in thought* You never know what may happen on an average day in my life. Things can take a turn for the... well... interesting bits of life. (Sagwa stops and looks confused as we hear Mama Miao singing in the background) Mama Miao: (from offscreen) ♪ How d'ya like your eggs in the morning? I like mine with a kiss! Boiled or fried? I'm satisfied, as long as I get my kiss ♪ (Pan over to Mama Miao dancing and singing) Mama Miao: ♪ How d'ya like your toast in the morning? I like mine with a hug! Dark or light? The world's all right, as long as I get my hug! ♪ (Sagwa walks over to Mama Miao and she stops) Sagwa: Mama, what's with all the singing and dancing? Mama Miao: Oh Sagwa... well... I was doing something I used to do when Dongwa was Sheegwa's age. I was- Sagwa: And why were you singing those weird jazz songs like what comes out of Jun's radio in the morning during her lessons? Mama Miao: Well, I was performing a old number from Dean Martin. It was a song I sung back when I was a burlesque performer! Sagwa: What's burlesque? Mama Miao: Oh Sagwa, you always ask such crazy questions. Well, it's an artform where many things can happen, from dancing very naughtily to outright comedic mayhem! I used to do burlesque until your birth when I found out I couldn't do it anymore due to the stress of taking care of two children. And it certainly helped to inspire the bodybuilding career I've since taken on. Sagwa: That sounds like something adults would do! Mama Miao: Well, I guess I'll tell you how to be... a burlesque star! Sagwa: Okay then. Mama Miao: ♪ If you wanna do burlesque, you're gonna be put to the test! You'll have to sing and dance on stage, and that's all the rage! ♪ Sagwa: ♪ What is happening to me, the stage is getting to be a strange place to be! I'm getting put to the test, gettin' into burlesque, I'm gonna be a singing star! ♪ Mama Miao: ♪ It's not that hard to prepare for burlesque, finding the right outfit is not the rest! You'll be a star, no matter who you are, with the sounds and sensations of burlesque! ♪ Sagwa: ♪ What is happening to me, the stage is getting to be a strange place to be! I'm getting put to the test, gettin' into burlesque, I'm gonna be a singing star! ♪ Mama Miao: Come on Sagwa, don't be scared! Sagwa and Mama Miao: ♪ What is happening to me, the stage is getting to be a strange place to be! I'm getting put to the test, gettin' into burlesque, I'm gonna be a singing star! I'm getting put to the test, gettin' into burlesque, I'm gonna be a singing star! Yeah! ♪ Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Episode Transcripts